Choose Me
by moondancer7825
Summary: HP/SS have been together for some time when Albus drops a bomb in their laps. Harry must marry or give up his magic. What will he choose? Sucky summary. Give it a chance. O/S a little OOC and AU.


**Choose me**

_I really don't know where this came from. I was trying to go to sleep last night and this idea popped into my head and just wouldn't leave. I tried to look it up online thinking maybe I had read it somewhere but the only hint I could find was a scene from Grey's Anatomy which I don't even watch so I decided to go ahead and write it up. I hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

_

In just a few short minutes my world would come to an end. I've known for months that this day was coming, yet I had hoped that some way it would all work out in the end. And it seems that it would, for everyone but me.

Harry had defeated Voldemort two years ago on his seventeenth birthday. That night I was so entranced by the look of peace in Harry's eyes that I did something I was certain I would regret. I kissed him. I was certain he would push me away or hex me into oblivion but when we finally pulled apart, those beautiful emerald eyes looked at me with such love and he whispered only one word "finally," before drawing me into another even more intense kiss.

For a year and a half we had been blissfully happy, despite the disdain we received for many for our choice in partners. The most surprising of course was Albus himself. You would think he'd be happy for us, but no. He did everything in his power to push us away from each other. Intentionally causing arguments between the two of us. Even going as far as to try and set me up with other people!

It all came to a head one afternoon six months back. Albus called Harry up to his office and informed him that he must end his relationship with me. When Harry asked why, Albus informed him that when Harry was twelve, Albus and Molly Weasley had signed an arranged marriage contract for Harry and Ginerva. Harry told me he tried to refuse, that he wouldn't marry anyone but me but he had no choice. The contract was such that they must be married by his nineteenth birthday. If he refused the marriage he would be cast out of the wizarding world and have his wand snapped. He would also lose any rights to any of his money or property leaving him a homeless muggle.

When Harry came to my chambers to tell me what happened, I could see the tears in his eyes. I pulled him into my arms and listened to his tale of his meeting with the headmaster. I really wanted to kill Albus in that moment. How could he do this to Harry? I was heartbroken. I knew how much being a wizard meant to Harry. I couldn't allow him to make that kind of decision so I choose for him.

Gathering all my courage, my face sliding into an emotionless mask and pushed him away from me. I remember clearly what I said to him. I have never been more disgusted with myself as I have been since that moment.

"Well isn't that just perfect. At least now I have an excuse to call this farce of a relationship to an end. It was bound to happen sooner or later. At least this way you can be with someone that really loves you and not some disgusting old man that was just using you for sex. Go on. Go find the whore your supposed to marry and celebrate the glorious news of your impending nuptials."

I still remember the tears streaming down his face as he tried to talk to me. I wouldn't listen though. I couldn't bear to hear what he had to say. It would make this so much harder. While he prattled on begging me to listen to him I stoically sat at my desk correcting some papers. Finally he quit talking. After a few moments the door to my chambers slammed shut and I buried my face in my hands crying out all the tears of hurt, frustration, love, and loss. It was for the best. He'd learn to love her. He'd forget about me. He'd be happy and he'd keep his magic.

After that day I tried not to watch him. I really did. I just failed miserably. At every meal I could see him just pushing his food around his plate. Never really eating. Every time we would pass in the halls I would catch his eyes and they were empty. Like his life had been sucked from him leaving just a shell. I don't think he has ever looked this bad. Not even when his god mutt died.

The only time I saw any spark in his eyes was one day when I spotted them walking around the lake. Ginerva kept trying to cuddle close to him and he finally snapped at her. Telling her that his life was ruined and it was all her and her mother's fault and that while he would marry her, he would never love her. He would ensure that they produced the required heir as quickly as possible but when the child was born HE would raise the child on a different property and she'd be lucky to ever lay eyes on the child.

I'd never felt prouder of him.

The weeks leading up to his wedding have been worse than any of my years of serving Voldemort. I would rather be under the cruciatus than to have to endure watching him prepare to marry someone else. And the satisfied look in Albus eyes every time he spotted Harry and Ginerva together made me sick to my stomach. I don't think I'll ever understand why he did this. I know it really has nothing to do with me since the contract was signed so long ago but I don't understand what he hoped to gain by forcing this union. I suppose it doesn't really matter. What is done is done and Harry and I must live with the consequences. The question is which consequences would we be dealing with.

Last night I sat in my chambers drinking myself into oblivion remembering ever kiss, every whisper of love, ever look of rapture on his face when I would coax yet another orgasm from his already spent body. I finally came to a decision.

I had found him in his chambers earlier today and I told him everything. I told him that that day I lied. I didn't mean any of those hurtful words. I begged him to believe that I really did love him and that I would happily give up my wand and join him in the muggle world for the rest of our lives.

"Choose me. Love me. Marry me."

My mask crumbled as I said those words and I could feel the tears trickling down my cheeks. I thought for sure that he was going to come with me that he would forgive me for my disgusting words but at that moment there was a knock on the door and Albus came in. He shot me a look full of disdain before turning to Harry with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready my boy? It's time to go fulfill your _duty _and marry Ginerva as everyone expects you to."

I could see what he was doing to Harry. I could watch as any love he held for me was locked away and he turned to Albus with a look of determination.

"Yes sir."

He followed Albus out the door looking more like a soldier preparing for war than a man about to marry.

So that's how I ended up here. Standing off to the side, as far removed from the scene before me as I could be and still be considered in attendance. The grounds had been beautifully decorated and hundreds where in attendance of the wedding of the century. Reporters were swarming the gates to try and get an exclusive since none had been allowed onto the grounds. Ginerva stood at the front dressed in a pure white gown. Smiling at Harry with a look of satisfaction as she'd finally gotten her prize. Harry was dressed in black robes. His face grim, looking more like he was attending a funeral than getting married.

The Minister of Magic, after all who else would officiate such a high profile wedding, spoke of love and commitment before starting on the vows.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, do you take this man, Harold James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To honor and cherish? In sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do."

If possible her smile got brighter and even more disgusting. I could feel the tears beginning to come again no matter how much I tried to hold them off.

"Harold James Potter, do you take this woman, Ginerva Molly Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To honor and cherish? In sickness and health till death do you part?"

This was it. It was over. I couldn't take it anymore and allowed the tears to fall.

"I…"

His eyes sought me out and when they connected I saw so much love in his eyes.

"I choose you. I love you. I want to marry you."

Without a glance at the shocked crowd around or the spluttering Weasley family that was turning red with rage, we ran. We ran till we reached each other and grasped hands as we ran towards the gates. As soon as we were passed the wards I looked into his eyes.

"I love you Harry."

"And I love you Severus."

We shared a kiss in front of the many snapping cameras and the shouted questions from reporters.

"Are you sure Harry? Once we do this, there's no going back."

"I'm sure love. I can live without my magic. I can live without the money. I can live in a cardboard box. I can't live without you."

Together we pulled our wands and to the horror of those around us, snapped them in two. I pulled a hidden port key from my robes and held him closely to me as we were whisked away from the magical world forever. That was ok. Who needed magic when I had the greatest thing of all. The man I love had chosen me.


End file.
